


All I Want For Christmas

by My_Little_Quinnian



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Bryce!, M/M, Nooooooo!!!, Ohmie!, Suicide, death?, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8992813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Little_Quinnian/pseuds/My_Little_Quinnian
Summary: The blonde hummed sadly. "All I want for Christmas is my little Ohmie...my little Ohmie...my little Ohmie...."





	

   One year. One year today. Exactly one year ago today, Ryan's plane crashed. Everyone died. Including him. Bryce was so excited that day, he was going to propose to him. On their fifth anniversary, Bryce was going to propose. Instead, his best friend, his boyfriend, died. In a fiery ball of metal. Bryce could only imagine his screams of agony, how it must've felt. It tore a hole into his heart. And now, Bryce had these scars to remind him of that fateful night.

_I love you Bryce, please, I love you. Merry Christmas, I love yo-_

  Ohm tried to call him. Bryce, he doing so many things at once, he let his phone ring, he let whoever it was go to voicemail. And Ohm said his last words to that machine, instead of Bryce. The blonde hated himself for it. Ohm sounded so calm though, he knew his life was ending, yet he called Bryce, and told him ever so calmly that he loved him. 

   Bryce snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his arms. Red, crimson red. Bryce didn't want to, but, he got up and cleaned himself off, and put bandages on his arms. Everything was cold. So, so cold.

The blonde hummed sadly. "All I want for Christmas is my little Ohmie...my little Ohmie...my little Ohmie...." Tears ran down his cheeks. He felt nothing but emptiness, no Christmas joy, no happiness. Hell, his friends must think he's dead. Bryce hasn't gone outside for months. His cats were given away, so they're okay. They didn't starve, unlike Bryce. He hasn't had an appetite in three months. It was pathetic. He barely ate, just so he'd stay alive. He didn't know why, though.

   Bryce decided to do what he should've done a year ago. He grabbed his coat and went outside, not bothering to change, groom himself, nothing. It hurt to walk, but he'd manage. It was only for a while anyways. You see, Bryce's home wasn't that far away from a lake, the lake that the two lovers swam in, ice skated on, where the two actually kissed for the first time. It was cute, but oh so cheesy.

"I love you Ohm.." Bryce whispered. More tears streamed down his cheeks and started walking to the very same lake. He walked and walked, until the solid, shimmering water came into view. It was cold and empty, just like the twenty-eight year old. Bryce took off his coat, and engulfed himself in the cold. He didn't care.

   Bryce walked into the middle of the lake and looked down, he swore he saw Ohm's face for a split second. It...it was nice. It brought a smile to his face, the first smile he had since Ohm died. Since he burned, Bryce thought he should do the opposite. Bryce stomped his foot down, the ice cracked. He stomped down again, it cracked even more. 

"Bryce!" A voice screamed out. Bryce looked back, his eyes widened.

Ohm.

   Bryce stepped out, only to fall. This was what he originally wanted, but not anymore. He screamed, air bubbles flowing to the top of the water. He tried to swim up, but the ice had reformed. His lungs burned, Bryce screamed. He screamed for Ohm. He saw Ohm run to him. He slid on his knees to Bryce, and pounded on the ice. It cracked, but slightly. Bryce's vision started to fade, his vision blurred even more than it had been in the water.

   Ryan was full on sobbing, Bryce didn't even notice it. He felt himself slip away, the last airbubble hitting the ice as the blonde mouthed:

_Merry Christmas Ohmie_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Bryce, sorry Ohm. Turns out you both were alive! But, not anymore....
> 
>  
> 
> Or maybe....


End file.
